Zutara Week 2014
by Kaze no Ato
Summary: My collection of one shots for this years Zutara Week. Prompts are as follows: Melancholy, Jubilant, Motorcycle, Cobalt Blue, Unrequited, Socks and Slow Dancing. I know I got a late start, but here they are.
1. Melancholy

A/N: Happy Zutara Week 2014, my fellow lovers of Zuko and Katara. I got a late start, because I wasn't really paying attention. Some of these prompts caused me some headaches.

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't know anything recognizable. Seriously.

Day 1: Melancholy (Takes place in/around the episode "The Old Masters")

Katara's mind wouldn't let her sleep; it played every possible scenario in which they would lose this war. She needed to move a bit, distract herself somehow. Brushing aside the tent flap, she trolled through the White Lotus camp. The few guards on watch needed her way but made no move to engage her, which she thanked the spirits for. She tried to not focus on the White Lotus and the confusion of seeing Bumi, Piandao and Master Pakku together. Katara's blue eyes searched for somewhere out of the way, but close enough to the camp so that no one would come after her; somewhere she could stretch and maybe do some yoga to clear her head. The water bender passed the edge of camp and then some, getting her arms loose and stretching her legs with each stride. It was at this point that she spotted a figure in seated on the ground ahead. Even from where she had stopped, Katara knew that it was Zuko. The cool night breeze caused a shiver to run down her spine and an involuntary hiss to escape her lips.

Zuko tensed when he heard the noise behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, his golden eyes landed upon Katara. She waved a hand hesitantly at him. He motioned with his head for her to join him. As she settled down beside him the breeze rustled her hair, locks tickling his forearm before Katara could get them under control. The fire bender sighed. He knew that he should be feeling more up lifted than he was, after meeting with his uncle. However, he couldn't shake the melancholy air about him. He felt a gentle hand upon his knee, a shared strength between them in a touch. Zuko placed his hand upon hers, giving it a light squeeze in thanks.

Katara smiled when Zuko squeezed her hand. While not what she had in intended to do to settle her mind, she felt calmer than she had before with something to do – trying to get Zuko out of the funk he was in. Not knowing that possessed her to do so, Katara laid her head upon Zuko's strong shoulder. Perhaps some silly part of her was encouraged by his response to her touch, or the thought that if a hand on his knee had brought comfort in knowing she was there being closer to him would do more. She wasn't even sure if it had been for Zuko or herself that she had done it, though it was obviously too late to play it off as an accident now. Katara held her breath, unsure as to how the fire bender would react to this latest touch.

Zuko felt his heart skip a beat when Katara's head landed on his shoulder. He most certainly hadn't expected that, to say the least. Letting go of her hand he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to his side so that they were both more comfortable. A fresh wave of emotion came out of nowhere to assault his already weary heart. This newest feeling, on he had tried to stamp down before, was almost too much for him to handle. Everything came crashing down on him. His broken family, his banishment, the so-called quest to find his honor, the time he spent as a refugee in the Earth Kingdom, betraying his uncle and Katara in Ba Sing Se. His struggle upon realizing he needed to join the Avatar, and then getting up the courage to actually do it. Zuko felt the tell-tale sting of his sinuses, but refused to cry. He felt a shuddered breath from Katara tickle his neck as she curled closer to his side. Her soft voice broke the silence between them at last.

"I'm frightened, Zuko." She murmured, "Frightened for us, for Aang… for the whole entire world. It's all so much."

"I know, I am too." He replied, holding her tighter to his body, "We're all so young. How do they suppose we're to succeed in stopping a damn war that's been going on for a hundred years?"

"I just…" Katara's hand gripped his shirt, her voice watery, "I can't lose more people that I love. Not my family, or Aang and Toph, not you."

Zuko grabbed her around the waist with a second arm and gently laid the two of them back onto the ground. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried. He too let his tears fall as he kissed the crown of her head. They stayed like that for neither knew how long, lessening their sorrow by sharing it with one another. Eventually Katara propped herself up onto her elbow, sniffling away the last of her tears. Zuko reached up a hand and brushed away the tracks of water from her russet cheeks. He sat up as well, trying to meet her eyes but she refused to look up at him. Only when he placed a hand under her chin and lifted gently did she look him in the eye.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to dump all that on you when you obviously had enough on your mind." Katara apologized.

Zuko found himself suddenly very self-conscious with his hand cupped around Katara's chin. Throwing caution to the wind he closed the distance between them. Just before their lips met he glimpsed her eyes widen, and then flutter closed in anticipation of the kiss. It was a short kiss, but it was so many things rolled all into one. It was cool and yet warm. Innocent, yet with a touch of passion. Soft and firm. It took him on a wonderous journey, but somehow felt like he was coming home. Zuko pulled broke the kiss to look in her eyes, there he saw all the emotions he felt mirrored in her own.

Katara certainly hadn't expected the kiss, any more than Zuko had expected her head on his shoulder earlier. One moment Zuko's face showed that adorably awkward look she found endearing and the next his warm lips had found hers. Kissing him was like nothing she had felt or imagined before. She knew it was wrong, but she found herself comparing it to Aang's kisses. This was so very much more. Zuko's lips were rough against her, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. The two kisses she had received from Aang felt extremely childish when stacked against Zuko's. When he broke the kiss, she searched his eyes as he searched hers. She was grateful that the melancholy in them had lessened.

Suddenly awkward Zuko was back, gaping like and fish and stuttering over his own boldness. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped. He rubbed the side of his neck sheepishly, but grinned back at her. Zuko pushed himself to his feet and helped her up. They walked hand in hand until they reached the outer-most edge of the camp. More than one guard had noticing their approach and joined hands. An eye brow or two were raised, though none of them said anything until the pair was out of ear shot. The Grand Master would definitely be informed in the morning of that particular development. Zuko glanced around swiftly before kissing her again once they had reached her tent.

"Sleep well, Zuko."

"You too, Katara."


	2. Jubilant

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't know anything recognizable. Seriously.

Day 2: Jubilant (Takes place post "The Search" graphic novel)

When Katara showed up asking to stay at the palace for a short time, Zuko readily agreed. He didn't question why, and she was grateful. It took her three days to tell him why she was there, by herself, and why she didn't want him telling their friends where she was at. She and Aang had had their first big fight, according to Katara. During their fight his level of maturity, or lack thereof, had been brought up. At eighteen, she considered herself considerably more mature than Aang. Heck, even at fourteen she was more mature than Aang was now. Over a cup of jasmine tea, Katara explained how she had fallen back into a pattern of mothering the air bender again and how frustrating it was becoming to be a parent when she was supposed to be a girlfriend. Being the good friend that he is, and because Zuko honestly had no clue what else to do, he listened patiently and nodded when it was appropriate. When Katara had finished venting she turned a brilliant smile his way and thanked him. The Fire Lord's heart flip-flopped in an irritating fashion that he had thought he had squashed years ago.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Somehow, unnoticed consciously by either of them, a short time had turned into a few months. In that time Zuko had found the water bender to be an invaluable asset to his sanity. He found it quite amusing when she would find him, late at night, still poring over documents that needed his attention. Sometimes she would help in making sense of tax figures or crop distribution estimates. Other times she would threaten to freeze his top knot off his he didn't get some sleep, for everyone's sake. He swore that one of his guards had out right laughed at him for that one. He tried to glare at the man, but being dead on his feet with a water bender towing him away didn't instill the fear he had hoped it would. The other guard had laughed too.

By the end of the fourth month of her stay Katara promptly announced that she would be throwing him a birthday party. The Fire Lord had opened his mouth in protest, only for Katara to cut him off. Apparently he couldn't refuse. Iroh was set to arrive in two days. Ursa, his half-sister Kiyi and his step-father Ikem would be there by the end of the week. The sneaky water bender had out maneuvered him thoroughly on the matter. He pulled his best "angry jerk" scowl to show his displeasure, only for Katara to laugh at him. She told him it didn't work as well without the pony tail. Zuko realized he was getting laughed at far too often since her arrival.

Despite the seeming displeasure about his birthday part, Zuko couldn't have been happier to have his family together. He, Katara and Iroh had met his mother as their family arrived at the palace gate. Zuko promptly picked Kiyi up and carried her around on his shoulders. Katara grinned as his top knot went askew and locks of hair went astray from Kiyi grabbing for purchase. Iroh gave a great belly laugh and Ursa politely hid her smile as they passed two noblemen with horrified expressions. Ikem shook his head as his daughter commanded her "ostrich-horse" to slow down. Zuko looked at Katara and rolled his eyes, though his smile never changed. Kiyi tugged his hair with her left hand until he moved closer to Katara, who she apparently wished to have a conversation about girly things with and ostrich-horses need to stay silent since they couldn't really talk. The fire bender endured talk of makeup, frilly clothing and hair styles until they reached the guest rooms. Zuko tossed his sister onto her bed and left his mother and step-father to retire after their long journey. The fire and water benders brainstormed over budgeting issues for an hour before she shooed him to bed for the night. His twenty-first birthday was tomorrow morning and he still hadn't been able to pry a single piece of information about his party from Katara.

They had let him sleep in, a rare occasion of the fire bender. Katara shook him gently awake. She watched, amused, as his sleepy expression changed to panic rapidly. He flailed in bed, tangled himself in his sheets and landed on the floor. The amount of light filtering through the curtains that led to his balcony alerted him to how late it was in the morning. He scrambled for his discarded robe when he heard Katara's laughter. He flushed, having forgotten she was still in the room in his panic. She made a snarky comment about rising with the sun and informed him that she had cleared his schedule for the day. How she had managed to do that, when he hadn't had a moment's rest in six months was beyond him. As she left his room, she called that she would be waiting for him at breakfast and to hurry if he didn't want Kiyi to eat all of the mango. He dressed quickly in simple clothes, disregarding putting on his "stuffy Fire Lord clothes" as Toph called them. Minutes later found him in the private family dining area, thankful that Katara had saved him some of the mango.

The entire day was spent relaxing with his family and Katara. Feeding turtle-ducks with Kiyi and getting caught up with Ursa and Ikem. He had played several games of Pai Sho with his uncle over tea before he spied Katara dozing in the shade of a tree. He excused himself before uncle could rope him into another game and joined Katara in a nap. Upon waking he wasn't sure why he ever worried about the party Katara planned. She had woken from her nap before him and was currently setting out food that she and his mother had prepared in a picnic-style setting. As they all ate, Zuko's presents were given. From Iroh he had given him a tea set intricately painted with red and blue dragons, reminding him of the dragons Ran and Shaw. Ursa, Ikem and Kiyi presented him with a set of ornate masks from the play 'Love Amongst the Dragons.' A fond smiled played on his lips as he ran his hand over the blue and white mask of the Blue Spirit. Katara's present took him back to when he was sixteen on the day Sozin's comet had arrived. Zuko stared in wonder at the blown glass sculpture before him. At the center was a crystal blue lightning bolt with red and blue flames swirled about it until they clashed at the top of the bolt. Surrounding the base were waves of water that seemed to churn up into white-capped crests. He unconsciously lifted a hand over the scar on his chest, a scar he never regretted a day in his life. Katara met his eye and mouthed a thank you, her eyes filled with tears.

That night, after his family had gone to bed, Zuko made his way to the palace training grounds. He tossed his shirt aside and began with the simplest fire bending forms, and then moved through to the more advanced ones. The fire bender felt a bit silly as he performed the Dancing Dragon on his own, and mused over teaching the steps to Katara to have someone to practice with. Blue eyes watched him complete this last form and Katara turned to leave when Zuko started a new form. She shivered when she realized where she had seen it; the smell of ozone in the air only confirmed it. Katara knew Zuko had attempted to bend lightning several times and failed, but the crack of energy forming around him was a promising sight. She sucked in a breath as he thrust his right hand into the air, lightning bursting forth and branching into the night sky with a resounding crack. The fire bender held his position, astonished, until a jubilant squeal behind him caused him to start. Turning to face the source of the squeal, Zuko was just in time to catch Katara as she flung her arms around him. Impulsively she kissed him. When she tried to pull away, her brain having finally caught up to her impulse, Zuko didn't let her get far before capturing her lips with his. Delighted kisses and laughter ensued for several minutes before Zuko laid his head atop hers.

"Never in my life have I ever been so content and happy," he whispered to her, "Thank you."


	3. Motorcycle

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't know anything recognizable. Seriously.

Day 3: Motorcycle (AU Time! This is was annoying hard for some reason… hence why it's short!)

When Sokka got home from his date with Suki he was not expecting to find his best friend and younger sister sitting on the living room floor, half-eaten pizza and an empty two liter of soda between them, playing video games. A crash and squealing of tires from the stereo alerted him to the flat screen, where Resident Evil 6. Since when did his sister play video games with someone other than himself? Hell, he hadn't even know that she had gotten RE6.

"A freaking helicopter? Really?" Katara yelled at the TV screen, gripping her controller tighter.

"No kidding!" Zuko groused, "Shooting from the back of a motorcycle? I envy you not, Kat."

"Can it, Zuko. Pay attention to your driving, would you?"

Sokka folding his arms across his chest; bemused that neither of them had noticed him enter the room. His sister made amusing high-pitched yelps as her character fired behind the motorcycle at the helicopter. There was a tense moment soon after where the motorcycle burst out into the open, only to be stared down by a J'Avo wielding a rocket launcher. Zuko yelled, "shoot, shoot, shoot!" followed by Katara's "I'm trying, damn it!" Sokka really should be recording this on his cell, it was just too freaking hilarious. His sister managed to shoot the thing, however, allowing them to continue on the next portion of their chase. The next scene was worse. Zuko had to drive while Katara had to take are of other baddies on motorcycles themselves, pursued them. Never had he heard his best friend or sister swear so much, it was a shame his battery was dead on his phone. He winced when cars and trucks, flaming and not, appeared as obstacles to foil Zuko's driving skills. Just when Sokka thought it couldn't get worse, the helicopter showed up again. Now Katara's character dangled precariously from the helicopter as she mashed the O button, praying her hand wouldn't give out until the scene was over. Thankfully, or not, the chase continued now with the bad guys tossing Molotov's at them. Oh look, there was the helicopter again. Zuko's knuckles whitened as he gripped the controller, concentrating.

When the helicopter shot out the semi carrying cars on its trailer, Sokka knew they were in trouble. Seconds later a car tumbled into view on screen, coming right for them. "Whoa!" he shouted, scaring both of them. The split second that Zuko looked over his shoulder at his friend was all it took. The words "You Are Dead" followed by "Continue Yes/No ?" appeared on screen.

"Shit." Zuko swore.

"Uh, my bad man."

"You seriously suck, Sokka." Katara scowled, "Do you know how long we've been trying to beat Jake and Sherry's story?"

"Seriously, dude. We've never been that far." Zuko ran his hand through his hair, locks sticking up at random angles when he removed his hand.

"No, I – Wait!" Sokka looked between the two of them. From the look of things, this was something that they did on a regular basis. So how had he never caught them before this? "How long has this… video game-ness been going on?"

"Um, since you've been dating Suki." His sister replied, sheepish.

"Six months?" Sokka glared at Zuko, "The hell, man? I get a girlfriend and suddenly you think it's cool to spend time with my baby sister, ALONE?"

"He's better at Resident Evil 5 than you are." Katara snorted, "He doesn't get Chris killed by watching headshots in my screen."

"Yeah, it's not like we've been dating this whole time either." Zuko commented, and then froze when he realized he'd said something he shouldn't have.

"What do you mean, 'this whole time'?" Sokka made strangling motions with his hands, "You're dating my SISTER?"

"Real smooth, Zuko." Katara commented. "You might want to run now."

Zuko bolted for the front door with Sokka in hot pursuit. Hakoda dodged the two boys as they ran from the house. Placing his keys in the bowl on top of one of the speakers, he raised an eye brow at his daughter.

"I take it that your brother knows now."

"Yep."


	4. Cobalt Blue

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't know anything recognizable. Seriously.

Day 4: Cobalt Blue (Post "The Search" graphic novel. This one gave me hell. )

Few people are privy to the knowledge that Fire Lord Zuko's favorite color is blue. He loved all shades of the color, most of them having been one time or another by a certain water bending master. There was one shade, however, that could erase any and all coherent thought from his mind. Cobalt blue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zuko was not good at refusing his mother anything; even if every instinct screamed "bad idea" it was no use. That was how he ended up hosting a party with his family and Team Avatar at the beach house on Ember Island. The happiness on his mother's face was proof positive that no matter the headache that would come from this party, it was worth it ten-fold. Hugs were shared as his friends finally arrived – a Team Avatar group hug ensued to Zuko's protest. He avoided Appa, not wanting to smell of bison slobber for the rest of the day. The ladies, minus one Toph Bei Fong, prepped dinner for that night. A dinner that included a fire-pit roasted chicken pig that had both Sokka and Zuko's mouth salivating at the thought. The Avatar countered that it wasn't necessary for them to cook it, which was readily discounted by Sokka.

Everyone spent the day lounging about in beach chairs or playing games of kuai ball, with the exception of Katara. Zuko kept an eye out for her but it seemed she was busy still prepping food for the evening. When the sun began to set Ikem, Zuko and Sokka lifted and began carving the chicken pig as the ladies brought out the delicious side dishes Katara had spent most of the day preparing. Still, Katara was nowhere to be seen. Suki announced that she would be out in a minute; Katara was going to change into some fresh clothes instead of the ones she had been cooking in all day. As Iroh passes around drinks, of the alcoholic and non-alcoholic varieties, out Katara finally made her appearance… and what an appearance it was. She was dressed in a halter top that ended just below her breasts and a sarong hugged her hips, riding low on the right one where it was tied off. A tantalizing slit showed off her leg as she walked. Both pieces of clothing, because to Zuko 'pieces' was all they were, had been dyed a vibrant cobalt blue with a pattern of white hibiscus flowers along the hem of the sarong. A strangled sound rumbled in his throat as Zuko openly stared at the water bender. Beside him Iroh coughed to get his attention, but a volcano could have erupted and Zuko wouldn't give a damn.

Sokka caught his friend staring and gaping like a fish. The Water Tribe Warrior's eye brows shot up is forehead when he realized it was Katara who was the object of Zuko's ogling. Sokka looked to Aang to see what his reaction to Katara's outfit was. The air bender waved excitedly to his girlfriend, but definitely didn't have the same reaction as Zuko. Sokka snorted. She hadn't caught Aang's attention like she'd planned, but she sure as hell caught the Fire Lord's. His gaze moved back to Zuko, who had regained some of his composure. Oh the sweet, sweet blackmail.

Everyone finally settled down to eat and Iroh regaled them with stories from his youth, jokes and a lament that he hadn't thought to bring his tsungi horn for Zuko to play. Small talk broke out between individuals as the night wore on. Sokka had been watching the stolen glances that Zuko had been giving Katara all night, his blackmail growing to epic proportions. Then, of all the people, Ursa gave him an opening to fan the flames.

"Katara dear, I must say that you look lovely."

"Yeah, Zuko. Doesn't she look nice?" Sokka asked, his face a mask of innocence.

Zuko choked on his drink, which Sokka guessed was alcoholic. Everyone else's reactions were a complete bonus that Sokka hadn't planned on. Toph howled with laughter, Suki bit her lip hard to keep from doing the same. Iroh pat Zuko on the back with one hand, and hid his smile behind a tea cup with the other. Amusingly, Aang and Kiyi had the same confused expressions. Katara squirmed a bit where she sat, her face flushing as she glanced Zuko's way. Oh, this just kept getting better and better for Sokka. Ikem sent him a look that was probably meant as a warning, but Sokka wasn't quite sober enough to heed it. Aang tilted his head to the side and looked Zuko's way. For a moment, Sokka had thought maybe he had caught on. But no.

"Yeah. Doesn't she, Zuko?" Aang's puppy-love struck gaze shifted to Katara, missing the evil look Zuko sent his way.

The evening wore on, a semi-tense atmosphere as Zuko refused to talk to anyone and just muttered into his glass. Slowly the older members of the party, and the youngest, found their way to their rooms up at the beach house leaving Team Avatar on the beach. Zuko had gotten up to build them a fire when Toph suddenly grabbed Aang by the collar and dragged him off to do some sand bending training, giving Katara a chance to reach over and smack her brother.

"That was so immature, Sokka." She hissed at him when Aang was out of ear shot.

"Hey, the kid didn't realize Lord hot pants over there was checking you out," Sokka waved his hand dismissively, "No harm done."

Zuko wanted to take a piece of wood he was using for the fire pit and hit Sokka over the head with it. Repeatedly. Igniting the fire and sitting back down, he tried not to look at Katara or notice how the fire made her russet skin glow. He failed, of course. Sokka sniggered.

"Man, you have the hots for my sister." The blue-eyed young man nudged Suki with a grin, "Hots, get it?"

Suki rolled her eyes, "Most brothers would be on the war path if one of their friends was attracted to their younger sister. What gives?"

"It's their liquidy-hotness." He said, as if that would explain everything. When they all stared at him, he decided to explain further. "Zuko and Katara make more sense than Aang and Katara. You see, Aang and my sister are all sugary sweetness and oogies. Zuko and Katara? I guess I just see the potential for something more than oogies and puppy dog looks. Not… that I wanna think of my sister and you… doing… things."

Zuko stared at his friend, dumbfounded. That explanation, excluding the end there, sounded completely logical and that fact was so startling that it got his mind working. Too bad that Katara chose that moment to shift her position, the sarong riding higher on her thighs in a way that just made his brain stop. Katara blushed and Sokka laughed again. Zuko would never be able to look at that shade of blue again without images of Katara coming to mind.

"What's so funny?" Aang asked as he and Toph, both thoroughly covered in sand, walked into the glow of the fire light.

"Just adult stuff you wouldn't understand, Twinkletoes." The blind girl grinned and punched him in the arm.

"Hey, I would so understand!" Aang countered, rubbing his arm and scowling.

"Sure, sure."

Team Avatar collectively agreed that it was time for them all to go to bed. They each packed up what they could, doused the fire and headed on into the beach house. Zuko hung back and caught Katara's wrist to keep her from going inside. She looked down at his hand, which was warm against her cool skin, and then looked into his equally warm eyes. In his eyes she saw desire and raw attraction, and a little bit of uncertainty. Katara felt herself growing hot under his gaze despite the cool night breeze. Aang had never given her a look like that, and she cursed herself for it but it sent a thrill through her body.

"You do look beautiful, by the way. You… you always do." Zuko lowered his gaze, calming himself, "And, well, I'm sorry."

Before she could protest that he needn't be sorry, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips and fled inside. She realized he had been apologizing for the kiss preemptively. That one small kiss making her as confused as the last time they were on Ember Island, but when someone else has kissed her. Stupid boys. Stupid island. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was over a year until Zuko saw Katara again, sitting in his uncle's tea shop as he came out from the back. She was sitting there, a cup of tea in hand and wearing a cobalt blue cheongsam that made him stop. He stared, tray of tea cups wobbling precariously in his hands. As the tea tray tipped dangerously, Iroh took it from his hand and motioned for him to sit. As he sat down it a collective sigh of disappointment from a group of teenage girls at a nearby table. They had no idea that "Lee" was Fire Lord Zuko. Ignorance is bliss, she supposed.

"Hi." Zuko greeted, unsure of what else to say.

"How are you, Zu—Lee?"

"Fine, fine. So, um. Where's Aang?"

"Probably at or near Gaoling, to see Toph's parents." She mused, "That's where they were headed the last time I saw them."

"Why would he and Toph be..?" Confusion creased his brow, "Oh… oh!"

"Yeah." She agreed, once he figured it out.

"Well," He rubbed his chin, "Are you free tonight?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yes. I am."

"Then I'm free tonight."


	5. Unrequited

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't know anything recognizable. Seriously.

Day 5: Unrequited (Set post-Ozai's defeat/pre-Zuko's coronation)

Upon arriving at the palace, twilight had descended, but they could still easily see the water and scorched ground that marked the site of Katara and Zuko's fight against Azula. It had taken nearly half an hour to find where Zuko and Katara were at, and that was only with the help of some palace guards. The guards, whom Sokka was weary of, explained that the prince had been injured in the fight against Azula and was most likely resting. Sokka was bolstered by the fact that the guards referred to Zuko as "prince," nodded gratefully as they led Team Avatar to the room. That was where they had found the two benders asleep on the small bed. Katara lay curled against Zuko's side, her hand splayed on his bandaged chest and Zuko's arm wrapped around her waist loosely. On the floor was Zuko's discarded shirt, the front torn and burned in a way that would explain the way his chest was injured. Suki tried to hide the sight before her from Aang's view, but it was too late. The crushed look upon his face said that he had seen.

Without a word the Avatar fled. Toph shook her head and muttered about how he always ran away before following him. Suki sighed and eased Sokka into the lone chair in the room, shut the door and returned to sit on the floor by her boyfriend's side. Both of them dozed off shortly after. A pain-filled hiss startled them, and Katara, awake. Katara bolted up and pulled the water from the night stand around her hand, letting the tell-tale glow wash over Zuko's chest. In her focus on Zuko, she failed to notice her brother and his girlfriend. As Zuko's breathing eased, she finally felt someone's eyes upon her. Katara glanced over her shoulder and nearly cried out in delight. She muffled the sound with her hand, looking around her Aang and Toph.

"They're both fine," Sokka whispered, "Well, sort of. Aang saw you and the jerk bender all cuddled and he took off."

Katara sighed. She hadn't expected any one to see her sleeping next to Zuko, much less Aang. She felt a tugging on her waist from Zuko and heard him murmur her name in his sleep, loud enough for it to be heard by her brother and Suki. Both raised their eye brows questioningly at her, and she blushed. Katara would definitely have some explaining to do after this. That was when she noticed the splint on Sokka's leg. Removing Zuko's arm from around her as gently as possible, she made her way to kneel before her brother. The glow of her healing abilities shone again as her hands moved over Sokka's leg. She couldn't do much for the bone, but the ligaments and muscle would heal much better with her help.

"The fight. How'd he get so messed up?" Sokka questioned, nodding toward Zuko.

Before Katara could answer, Zuko groaned again. His fist clenched and twisted the sheets, "Ka-Kata... ra… No."

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here, I'm safe."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toph had closed in on Aang by the time he reached the scorched court yard. "If you aren't going to face your problems head-on like an earth bender, you had better turn around and face me right now, Twinkletoes."

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" He turned and yelled at her.

"Because you haven't earned a manlier nickname, that's why." She stomped her foot, causing a small tremor, "Don't change the subject. Why did you run?"

"Zuko and Katara were sleeping together on that bed."

"Yes, sleeping. Your point?"

"She's supposed to be my girl when this is over. Zuko had his arm all over her."

"Big whoop. You ran because another kid took your favorite toy away." Toph snorted, "Grow up, Twinkletoes. Katara isn't some possession. Listen up! Did she ever SAY she was going to be yours?"

"No, but-"

"Right. You think just because you kissed her a couple times, that means she's going to be with you forever? Get real. This isn't a fairy tale, in case you hadn't noticed."

"But I love her, Toph." Aang slumped to the ground.

Toph flopped unceremoniously down as well, picking at her toes. "Do you really, or are you just infatuated with the first girl you saw?"

"I-I, that is..."

"You hesitated. There's your answer." Toph switched to picking at the toes on her other foot.

"When did you get so wise?"

Toph flicked a pebble at his forehead, "I've always been this wise. Don't you forget it!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On the day of Zuko's coronation, Mai wandered the palace halls toward his room. At this time he should be getting dressed for the ceremony soon and she wanted to surprise him before he left for the ceremony. It had been easy for her uncle to release her from prison once Azula and her retinue had left. She felt guilty about not getting Ty Lee out right away, but her uncle insisted she leave as soon as possible. At least her uncle knew Ty Lee was her friend and would release her on his own. Mai paused briefly before the door to Zuko's suite of rooms. Opening the door, she failed to find him at first but quickly moved on toward the second room. Just before she entered she heard voices. Creeping forward she spied the Avatar's water bender standing before Zuko, who was shirtless. She prodded his bandaged chest in a few places, gaging his pain level and asking where it hurt worse. That's right, Mai thought, she was a healer. Things started to make more sense until Zuko gently grabbed hold of the hand Katara was using to inspect his chest and brought it to his lips in a gentle kiss. Cold fury swept through Mai, followed by irritation at herself for not thinking he could ever find someone else to love him but her. Turning on her heel she stalked toward the door, stopping only to pin the old painting of Zuko and herself to the wall with one of her stilettos stuck through Zuko's head.

When Mai slammed the door it startled the couple, who ran into the other room. That was when they found the painting pinned to the wall. "You know what they say." Katara commented, "You may want to double the guard, just in case."


	6. Socks

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't know anything recognizable. Seriously.

Day 6: Socks (AU time again. This was totally my favorite one to write.)

Sokka was never sure how to explain to his friends that his sister liked socks. No, like wasn't a strong enough a word. Katara was downright obsessed, and he couldn't remember how or why her obsession had started. It was the same when his friend Zuko showed up to do homework from the classes they had together at the local community college. They had just settled on the couch, their text books and notes spread out on the coffee table in front of them, when Katara came down stairs. Zuko's brow creased in confusion, not that Sokka honestly could blame him. His sister was currently wearing a Captain American tee, black shorts and knee-high blue and red striped socks. She seemed completely oblivious to them until she reached the last step.

"Oh, whoops. Didn't know we had company." Katara pulled out one of her earbuds, "Nice to meet you, I'm Katara."

"Uh, Zuko." He blinked, still confused. "Nice to meet you, too."

"Cool. You guys want a soda while I'm getting one for myself?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That Friday, after a particularly long and grueling day of classes, Zuko and Sokka found Katara in the living room watching The Fellowship of the Ring and painting her toe nails. From what Sokka had told him of Katara's sock obsession, which wasn't much, Zuko really shouldn't have been surprised by what was on her feet.

"Are those toeless socks?" Zuko's voice held a note of disbelief.

Katara looked up as Frodo proclaimed his name as Underhill at the gate of Bree, "Of course they are." She wiggled her sparkly blue toe nails and showed off her blue, white and grey argyle patterned socks.

"You'll have to forgive her," Sokka said, leading Zuko upstairs to his room to play video games, "She's just plain weird."

"I heard that, you jerk!" She shouted up at his retreating form.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Over the next two weeks Zuko had seen more types of socks than he knew, or wanted to know, existed. He could tell that Sokka was embarrassed about his sister's obsession, though he couldn't honestly figure out why. It wasn't as if she had weird facial piercings or did drugs or something else equally bizarre. They were just socks. So far he had been most amused by the periwinkle toe socks with fuzzy balls on each toe, which she was currently pairing with grey fleece shorts and an old blue Speed Racer t-shirt. Zuko was beginning to suspect she had a thing for graphic tees and the color blue as well.

Currently the three of them were in various seats, eating Chinese takeout. Katara and Sokka's father was working late at the police station and they had all decided on watching a movie. Katara had insisted that they watch How to Train Your Dragon, to Sokka's protest. The tie was broken when Zuko said he really didn't mind the movie, he actually appreciated Hiccup's sense of humor. He was about to take a bite of his Chow Mein when Katara waved her fork at him.

"Hey, do you have SnapChat?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just give me your number, doofus."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By mid-terms Zuko had gotten his cell phone taken away from him a total of four times thanks to Katara. She would randomly send a snap of her current pair of socks for the day, or ask his opinion on which pair to wear that day. At this point, he wasn't sure that he had ever seen the same pair of socks more than once, and it sort of frightened him that one person could own that many pairs of socks. He supposed that there could be worse things, or more expensive things to spend her money on. Shoes for one thing, or even jewelry. He dug his cell out of his backpack and wasn't surprised to see two snaps from Katara. The first was a picture of her smiling face and a thumbs up, the text reading "Good luck!" The second was the obligatory photo of her socks. Today's pair was Doctor Who ankle socks, blue and grey stripes with the word TARDIS on the side. She was into far too many fandoms. Perhaps that was why she had so many socks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Winter vacation brought misery to Katara. In trying to prep for dinner one night she had accidently dropped a heavy sauce pot on her left foot, fracturing two of her metatarsal bones and dislocating her pinky toe. She was currently seated on the couch, her foot propped up on several pillows on the coffee table. Her crutches leaned against the side of the couch, but slid to the floor before she could catch them. Curses flew from her mouth as Katara tried in vain to reach them from where she was seated. Zuko stared blankly, a peppermint hot cocoa in hand. He hadn't heard her curse before, much less like what she was currently doing. He cleared his throat to announce his presence. Katara whipped her head about, a blush staining her cheeks as she realized he had heard her vulgar language. Sitting down next to her on the couch, he handed her the cocoa. She sipped the minty, chocolate goodness and rolled her eyes back in satisfaction. She missed the blank stare of Zuko's in doing so. On her right, un-casted foot was a white sock.

"I didn't think you'd ever own something as plain and boring as a white sock."

"I know, it really sucks." She sighed, "My cast is a plain, boring white so I figured I'd have a sock to match."

Zuko thought a moment. The plain sock looked thoroughly ridiculous on her foot, compared to her normally outrageous socks. It was the equivalent of the Mad Hatter not having his hat. Katara watched him think, trying not to laugh at the funny faces he was making, as he concentrated. Suddenly he grinned, and Katara wasn't sure if she should be worried or not.

"I'll draw on your cast. Anything you want," He paused, "Within reason of course."

It was a brilliant idea. She had seen some of the doodles in the margins of his note paper, and he was fairly talented. Thinking of the possibilities, she remembered a box of colored Sharpies in her room that were begging to be used on her cast. She grinned and explained the location of the Sharpies, and he readily complied with getting them from upstairs. When Hakoda came home from work he found them both on the couch, facing each other and with Katara's casted foot in Zuko's lap. Sharpies were scattered about the couch, floor and coffee table.

"Hello, Zuko. Where's Sokka?" he asked.

"With Suki, I think." Zuko replied, looking up from his doodle of the Cheshire Cat. "I haven't actually seen him today."

"Can I ask what you're doing here then?" Hakoda demanded, edging around to see what the boy was doing to his daughter's cast.

"Don't be rude, dad. See? Zuko's making my cast not-so-boring!" The grin on her face melted Hakoda's heart, after having seen her so depressed since getting the cast on. "Now it's on its way to being awesome instead of boring."

It was then that Hakoda got a good look at the cast. Two other drawings, one of Iron Man's mask and the other the Triforce from the Legend of Zelda games, joined the Cheshire Cat. Zuko flexed his hand as he finished up the doodle.

"All right, gimp. I think I've done all that my hand can take for today."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Three weeks later saw her beautiful cast removed, which she had sent a snap to Zuko of before and after. Katara would be confined to a walking cast for another two weeks, but at least she could wear her socks again. Heck, she was thankful to be able to sleep in her own room stead of the downstairs guestroom. Katara stretched out on her bed, reading Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. It was her birthday today, so she was completely allowed to be lazy. She was about to start a new chapter when a knock sounded at her door. She yelled for whomever it was to come in. Katara sat up when Zuko entered the door, a small bag in his hand. He made his way to her bed and sat down on the edge.

"Here, happy birthday." Zuko set the bag into her hands.

"Aw, you shouldn't have." She peaked inside the bag and noticed two pairs of socks inside. Katara pulled out one pair and then the other. Both pairs were above the knee, one pair was white with images of the leg and foot bones and the other was a black pair was a bow at the top and crossed lace pattern down the front. She squealed happily and hugged Zuko. Footsteps pounded down the hall as Sokka raced to see what she was squealing about. Katara let Zuko go as Sokka reached her door.

"Dude, what are you doing in my sister's room?" He glared suspiciously.

"Giving her birthday present to her." He replied, Katara showing off her new pairs of socks.

"Dude, don't encourage her."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After six months of knowing Katara, Zuko was convinced that he had seen it all when it came to socks. They had become close friends, closer than he and Sokka were. They had weekly movie nights, with Sokka supervision of course. Zuko had laughed it off, reminding him that he and Katara were just friends. When he arrived at their place on Saturday, he was greeted by an excited Katara at the door. She must be in such a good mood because they were going to continue their Harry Potter marathon tonight. As he followed her into the living room, one thing stood out – the room was suspiciously Sokka-free. Katara spun to face him, grinning.

"Life is too short to wear matching socks." And with that piece of wisdom, she gave him a quick kiss. As she turned back to sit on the couch, Zuko noticed that her socks were indeed mismatched today.


End file.
